


Ex-crush

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkwardness, College AU, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, changlix, i can't tag, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Felix just graduated and decides to visit his brother who is attending the College of Musical Art. Therfore he is staying at his brother’s small dorm and finally meets Seo Changbin, his brother’s best friend. Who happnes to be the first guy he ever had a crush on. Collge!AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Chan is Felix bother/stepbrother/aoptiv brother whatever in this fic…just bc I like those scenarios. However, I decided to write a Changlix scanrio agin, bc you all seemed to like the last one. But this time I went for an AU. Hope you all enjoy it!

Quickly Felix skipped through the halls. He had asked a guy named Minho after the way, so he would be at his brother’s dorm, before the older one would be home.  
The brothers hadn’t seen each other since three month now, besides their skype sessions to catch up with each other. But Felix had been busy with graduating and Chan with his final exams. Now all the stress was over and Felix decided to visit his brother.  
Chan had mentioned that Felix could always stay at his dorm for a break. The both didn’t have any courses now and unlike Chan Felix also didn’t work.  
Felix reached the door and pulled out his key, which Chan gave him at the start of this year. He opend the door and was met with a really clean room.  
The big room was kitchen and living room in one. Also there were two doors, which lead to Chan and his dorm mates personal bedrooms. The dorms were for four students in total and Felix had already met Woojin, Chans roomate.  
Felix had no idea who the others were, becaues the few times he had been here they had only once visited the dorm and at that time the other guys hadn’t been at home.  
Felix had brought groceries with him to cook something for all of them. Quickly he made Ramen, one of the not so many things he was able to cook, so he would be finished before they came back.  
Soon he heard footsteps and voices in the hall and a smile creeped on his face.  
“Why is the door open?” A wooried voice asked.  
“Who forgot to close the door again?” Felix could hear Chan say.  
When they came in, all of them stopped looking at Felix in suprise.  
“Hey Chris.” Felix greeted his brother.  
“Felix...oh my god...you came.” Chan or Chris hugged Felix before taking a step back, looking at his little brother.  
“You grew again!” He said with a proud smile.  
They were too cought up talking when one of Chans dorm mates cleared his throat.  
“Oh yeah. Guys, this is Felix.” Chan introduced his little brother. Felix now took a closer look at the other boys. To his surprise they’re only two.  
“That’s Woojin.” Chan said while, pointing at the blond boy.  
“And that’s Changbin.”  
What? Changbin? Felix eyes snapp to said person and he nearly screamed in surprise. Chan noticed his surprise.  
“Yeah, I guess you remember him form high school, right?”  
Yes Felix remembered Seo Changbin. How could someone forget his first crush? Especially if that’s the time you realized that you’re not that straight?  
“I do. Hi!” Felix said akwardly and again he felt like his fifteen year old self, with a stupid crush.  
“Hey. Nice to meet you!” Felix really was grateful for Woojin who broke the akward silence and he shook the older boy’s hand.  
Before he had to do the same with Changbin, he turned to Chan.  
“I made food, we should eat before it’s getting cold.”  
“Ramen!” Chan shouted happily and sat down.  
“This is literally the only thing you can cook.”  
Felix pouted at his brother’s remark. “Not true.”  
“Okay one of the two things...” Felix playfully hit Chan, a little embarrased.  
He quickly glanced at Changbin who took a seat opposit of him, looking at them with raised eyebrows.  
“Anyway I thought you’re four in each dorm?” Felix changed the subject, starting to eat, like the others.  
“Yeah Jisung, he moved out to stay with his boyfriend Minho.”  
It was the first time, Changbin said something and Felix swooned at the sound of the olders voice.  
“Get a grip. That’s not the time!” He told himself.  
“Oh Minho. I met him before. He helped me find your dorm. I couldn’t remeber the way.” Felix said and as soon as the words left, he mentally slapped himself.  
“Way to go Felix. It’s not embearassing to tell your crush how forgetable you’re.”  
“Mhmm...everything looks the same here.” Woojin answered and Felix immediately decided that he liked that guy.  
“By the way you don’t have to stay on the couch, because were only three anymore.” Felix was glad because of that information, but immedaitly froze at what Chris said next.  
“In Changbins room is another bed. You didn’t mind him staying, do you Binnie?”  
“It’s okay. I’m not so cruel to seperate you from your boyfriend Chan.”  
Felix mind was totally overworked, because..what?  
Binnie? That was too cute. And he will share a room with his ex crush, or crush again.  
But most importantly, …boyfriends?  
He looked at his brother expectantly.  
“We aren’t together. Changbin just likes to tease us.” Woojin said, blushing furiously.  
“I see.” Felix said with a smirk, becaue what he saw, now when he looked closer, was that those two obviously liked each other.  
They continued eating, but Felix wasn’t able to resist the opportunity, leaning over to Chris. He whispered so only they could hear it: “You totally have a crush on Woojin.”  
Then he got back to eat, like nothing happened, but Chans shocked look and open mouth was answer enough.  
Later that day he had bigger problems than who his brother had a crush on, because now he was the one to be embarrassed again.  
Felix was really glad that he never told Chris about his crush on Changbin. Because the older defiantly would pay him back for taesing him earlier that day.  
Now Felix was lying on the bed opposite to Changbin, pretending to read, but he wasn’t able to resist the urge to glane at the other boy once or twice.  
“You got a problem?” Shit, so Changbin noticed the looks.  
“No,...?” It came out more than a question than an answer, and didn‘t seem to satisfy Changbin.  
“Look.” The other sat up, glaring straight at Felix.  
“I guess Chan told you, so if you got a problem with it, you can sleep on the couch..”  
Felix had no clue, what Chan was supposed to tell him.  
“Told me what?”  
Changbin scoffed, clearly annoyed at the younger boy.  
“That I’m gay! You see, if you got a problem with it...”  
“What? No I don’t.” Felix cut him off and had to hold back the excitement that was forming in his heart.  
“Okay, because you don’t have to. You’re not my type anyway.”  
If there ever was something like hope, it flew out of the window with Changbins words. It felt more like someone was pricing hundreds of needles into his hearth.  
“You aren’t my type too. I don’t like grumpy guys.”  
Felix couldn’t stop himself from saying that. Afterwards he realized that he wasn’t even out and that he just told his crush that he wasn’t his type. Could that day get any worse?  
Changbin looked at him with wide eyes.  
“You’re gay too?”  
“No...yes...I just also like boys... I guess.” Felix said less angry.  
The room fell in akward silence and they just stare at each other until Changbin decided to say something.  
“So why were you staring?”  
“Good question!” Felix thought and quickly tried to come up with an ecuse.  
“I just wanted to make it less akward and start a conversation or something. We will share a room for a few weeks now, but I guess i just made it worse.”  
Changbin only nodded before going back to whatever he was doing on his phone.  
Felix decided that he didn’t feel like reading anymore and switched his light out hoping to fall asleep as soon as possible.  
Changbin did the same, but before he turned the lights off completly, Felix saw the glimpse of a plush toy.  
“You still have a plushie? Aren’t they for little kids?” Felix said, or more insulted Changbin, because he just wasn’t able to shut up.  
“I can’t sleep without it.” The other admitted and Felix immediately felt bad for even asking.  
Because apparently that day could get worse! Only Lee Felix was able to insult his crush multible times a day and just fuck up in any possible way.  
“Now he hates you!” was the last though he has before falling asleep.  
But also Changbin thought that now he had no chance anymore. Because finally he met a cute boy and what did he do?  
At first he was rude, literally didn’t talk to him. Than he told him that he was not his type and to save the best for the last: Now Felix knew that Changbin couldn’t sleep without his favourite plushie. Well done!  
The easiest ways to fuck up a possible realtioship with a boy, by Seo Changbin. 100% guarantee of success!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chan is Felix brother/stepbrother/adoptive brother whatever in this fic…just bc I like those scenarios. This part is short, I’m sorry. Still, enjoy!

Changbin woke up way before Felix. He could have taken out his phone, or made breakfast, but he decided to stay, observing the youngers sleeping form. Not creepy at all! But he couldn’t take his eyes from Felix.  
The soft brown hair just screamed for Changbin to touch it. The older man could still remember when Felix had colored his hair orange-blondish. It had been Changbins last year and the year he had started to notice Chan’s little brother.  
But it was his last year and then he would go to college, and it wasn’t like he had a chance anyway. And now it’s even worse, he was just Felix older brothers best friend.  
“It’s really rude to stare at someone when they sleep.” Felix deep voice scared Changbin to death. When had the younger woken up?  
“I wasn’t staring!” Changbin weakly attempted to save himself.  
“Sure.” Felix teased while sitting up and throwing the older a seductive look.  
“Like I said yesterday, you…”  
“I’m not your type. Yeah, got it.” Felix cut him off and his voice sounded way less happy than before.  
“I’ll make breakfast,” Changbin said, just wanting to escape the awkward situation.

While preparing food for all of them he cursed himself for being rude again. He hated to lie, but sometimes he did it, to protect himself from the truth. Because being honest Felix was totally his type and the realized that a year ago.  
“Morning, Binnie,” Chan said when he entered the room, followed by a sleepy Woojin.  
“Take a seat guys, I made breakfast!” Changbin told them while serving.  
“Where is Felix?”  
“Still in our room, I guess.” Changbin hated himself for blushing at the mention of the younger one’s name. 

Felix was still sitting on his bed.  
“Not his type” he kept replaying those words over and over. Angry at himself for even having the slightest hope he jumped up and glared at Changbins bed as if the older one was still there.  
His glance fell onto the Munchlax plush toy and his expression immediately softened, the anger fading away. He smiled at the plushie.  
Felix found that Changbins habit of sleeping with the toy by his side was completely cute. Maybe that was what he should have said yesterday instead of making fun of the older. He picked the bluish plush toy up and squeezed it.  
“Hey, Felix. breakfast is ready.” Quickly Felix threw the toy on the bed and stared at his brother like he had been caught during committing a crime.  
“You know, I won’t even ask. Just hurry.” Chan said holding back laughter before he disappeared.  
Felix was burning from embarrassment when he joined the others. It was not like he did something illegal or weird, he just cuddled his crush’s plushie.

“Jinnie just texted me there will be a market tomorrow. We should go!” Woojin said and Felix was glad to get his mind of a certain boy.  
“Jinnie?”  
“Yeah Hyunjin he is your age, but already a dance major,” Chan informed him.  
“The one with the dog!?” Felix remembered.  
“Yes.”  
“But didn’t you two promise to help Seungmin to move in next to us.” Changbin reminded them.  
“Yeah. dammit. Then you and Felix can go!” Chan said and smirked at the two boys, who both immediately blushed.  
“I….ehm….” Felix tried to find an excuse.  
“Come on Felix you love markets and Changbin can show you around. It will be fun!”  
Fun!? Probably just some awkward hours of, you are not my type.  
“Yeah sounds good,” Felix said before excusing himself.

Changbin had learned from his mistake and instead of replying it, he went to shower, after he woke up.  
He had already put on his boxers and pants when someone entered the room. Changbin shrieked when he came face to face with Felix who stood in the doorway, looking as shocked. The older boy cursed himself for not locking the door since he was the only one to use this bathroom, he sometimes forgot about it. But know he had to share it with Felix.  
“I’m sorry.” The younger stuttered.  
“It’s okay,” Changbin said calmly.  
“I have finished anyway,” he told the younger before putting on his shirt and stepping around a still frozen Felix.  
That much to avoiding awkward situations with the younger in the morning.

They ignored each other until they had to go to the market together after dinner.  
“I nearly forgot it. Jinnie won’t come,” Chan informed them.  
“What!?” Felix and Changbin shouted in unison, looking at the oldest in horror.  
“Yeah he has to go to the vet with his dog, but you two seem to get along well anyway when you even share a plushie.” Felix shot Chan his best death glare. How dare the older to tell Changbin that.  
Before Changbin could ask what was meant by that, Felix grabbed the elders hand and dragged him out of the dorm and down the stairs.  
It was only when they left the apartment building that Felix realized that he was still holding Changbins hand. Like they are together.  
Quickly Felix let go of Changbins hand and immediately missed it.  
“I guess this way.” He said, trying to play it off cool.  
“No, actually the other way around,” Changbin said, before walking ahead.  
Felix was glad that he neither asked about the plush toy, nor the hand holding thing.Still embarrassed he followed the older boy.

Felix immediately regretted catching up, when Changbin started a conversation.  
“So what did your brother mean back there?”  
“I don’t know either.” Felix lied. Changbin was sure that the younger lied but didn’t know how to get the truth out of him, all this was already awkward enough.  
“Okay…you know it wasn’t that bad.” Changbin was surprised that the younger gave in without even being dragged to do so.  
“I was just observing your plush toy…”  
“Gyu?”  
“You named it?” Felix couldn’t believe how cute that was, Changbin even had a name for his plushie.  
“Yeah, childish right?” Changbin said angrily.  
“No, it’s actually cute.” Felix wasn’t able to stop himself before the words had already left his mouth.  
They looked at each other shocked and confused.  
“Oh…okay.” Changbin didn’t really know what he should do with that information, so Felix thought he was cute. Was that good or bad? Did it even matter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chan is Felix brother/stepbrother/adoptive brother whatever in this fic…just bc I like those scenarios. Enjoy it!

Soon they arrived at the market. Many booths were built up, selling various things. Felix was in awe at the sight in front of him. Besides thousands of sweets and cute toys, there were also gaming booths, like a gun range or one where you could spin a fortune wheel.  
One thing especially caught his eyes, it’s a bis Squirtle plushie. At the booth, you had to knock cans off.  
“Changbin!” Felix called the older.  
“What is it?”  
“Can you win the Squirtle plushie for me?” Felix asked with his best puppy eyes. It was not like Changbin could have said no, anyway. He only nodded and paid the woman at the booth for three balls.  
He had to knock all the cans off, in order to get the plushie. He missed with the first shot, already getting frustrated.  
“Wait!” Felix said before he can throw the second one.  
The younger boy stepped behind Changbin taking the hand with the ball in his.  
“Look you have to aim a little higher.” Changbin could feel how his cheeks got hotter and he was definitely blushing like crazy.  
“Mhm…” he followed Felix introduction and was able to knock off many cans, only three were left.  
Felix cheered and encouraged Changbin to throw the last one.  
Changbin aimed again like Felix had shown him and then threw the ball. It knocked off the last three cans.  
“Yes, you did it!!” Felix screamed while hugging Changbin from the back, not thinking of his actions.  
“Here is your price young man.” The woman said. She watched the two with a smile.  
Changbin took the plushie while making place for the next people.  
“Here you go!” He said, handing the plush toy to a smiling Felix.  
“Thank you so much, Binnie.” he literally shouted out of happiness while jumping around with his new plushy friend.  
“We should name it.” Felix giggled while pressing the plushie happy to his chest. Changbin couldn’t keep the smile away looking at the other boy.  
“Okay, what’s his name then?” Changbin asked.  
Felix hesitated before answering, clearly thinking about the answer.  
“Changlix.” he then said sure about his answer.  
“Changlix?” Changbin asked not that convinced.  
“Is this even a name.”  
“Yeah Changbin and Felix together. Chang-lix.” The younger explained.  
“Because we are his dads.”  
Changbin blushed at the youngers words.  
“It’s not like we could get children together.”  
“It’s a plushie, Changbin! I wasn’t being serious…but I mean we could adopt.” Felix added the last part more serious.  
Changbin locked at him in disbelief.  
“Yeah right, but we aren’t each other’s type anyway.” He tried to make it sound funny but failed miserably. And also Felix expression fell immediately.  
“Yeah right. I meant it hypothetically anyway,” he mumbled, before going ahead.  
Changbin felt bad for ruining the mood and didn’t even know why he did it.  
“You coming.” He heard Felix voice calling impatiently for him and quickly he followed the younger to a shop that sold ice cream.  
“I want the pink one,” Felix said while pointing at the strawberry ice cream.  
“You can have the dark blue one.”  
“Why the dark blue one?” Changbin asked confused.  
“Literally everything you wear is black, so I figured that’s your favourite colour, but they don’t have black ice cream, so you have to go with dark blue.” Felix quickly explained, with a proud smile.  
“How do you want to know that I always wear black?” Changbin asked the younger, who blushed slightly.  
“I mean, the last day you only wore black clothes,…and also in high school.”  
Changbin eyes widened at the younger words. Why did Felix remember him from that time and even what he was wearing?  
“Yeah…hmmm…Ice cream yes or no?” Felix asked avoiding eye contact.  
“Yes..” Changbin stuttered turning his attention to the seller.  
“Two ice creams please, one strawberry and the other blackberries!” he ordered, before getting out his money, to pay.  
While the seller was preparing the two ice cream cones, Felix turned to the older one.  
“Let me pay, you already paid for the plushy…”  
“No, it’s alright!” Changbin rejected the offer.  
This was only a small thing, but still, it made Felix’s heart go wild because this was literally like a date.  
But the younger tried to not show how happy he felt and only nodded, before receiving his ice cream, also taking Changbin’s, so the other could pay.  
While he did so, Felix noticed that the blackberry ice cream was already melting and so he quickly licked it away, so it wouldn’t spill on his clothes.  
“Hey, that’s my ice cream,” Changbin complained when he turned around.  
“Yeah sorry. it was already melting.” Felix apologized before handling the cone over.

They both finished their ice cream and were just looking through the market. Changbin glanced at the younger and saw that he still had a bit ice cream on his lips.  
“You have something on your lips!” He told the younger who stopped, trying to get rid of it but failed.  
After the other attempted for s few time, Changbin decided to help.  
“Wait, let me…”  
He reached out, wiping the ice cream away, not noticing Felix chocked expression. Automatically he put his finger in his mouth, licking the strawberry cream away.  
“It’s good, too.” He said before realizing what he just did.  
Awkwardly coughing when he looked around, trying to stay calm.  
“Look a photo booth. Let’s get a few pics to remember.” He said already going there, leaving a still shocked Felix, who could only think of how much he wanted to kiss Changbin.  
Realizing that the older was already at the booth, he quickly followed.  
When the other caught up, Changbin realized that getting in the small booth together with his crush maybe wasn’t the best idea.  
“Go on,” Felix said not thinking about the problem.  
So Changbin went in first sitting on the bench, at the very back, so Felix had enough place.  
When Felix got in too, sitting beside the older he realized, how close they’re now and when he looked at Changbin and their eyes met, he had to move away.  
That was too close.  
He was able to feel the older’s breath on his side because Changbin was still looking at him.  
“Look at the camera!” Was all Felix said before putting the money in and pressing the start button.  
The camera quickly started and Changbin realized that he was still staring at the younger boy, quickly he looked away smiling at the camera.  
“Do you want to do one of those fun filter’s too?” Felix asked the older, pointing at the setting.  
“Why not?” The other answered, already staring at Felix again.  
When Felix felt the older’s gaze, he looked to his side, right into the other’s eyes.  
Again they’re so freaking close. Felix could just lean in a little and they’d kiss.  
Changbin had the same thought, also coming a little closer.  
But then Felix remembered the elder’s words.  
“Not my type” Like being woken up by the memory, he quickly moved away, looking at the display.  
“The pictures are finished and it’s already late. Let’s go home!”  
Felix said, not noticing the other’s disappointed look. Changbin even felt like he was about to cry.  
“Yeah, sure!”  
They quickly got out and Felix grabbed the pictures, putting them in his pocket before, taking the lead, literally running home, making it hard for the other to follow.

Felix didn’t care if the other was following, he just went home quickly, with his plush toy, pressed against his chest, a tear running down his face.  
When he arrived at the dorms, he quickly went to their room, going straight to sleep.  
But before he did so he took a look at the pictures.  
It was five pictures and it seemed like they would tell a story. At the first photo row, Changbin was staring at him at first and then, he smiled at the camera.  
The pics with the filters were next. Felix realized that he had chosen a heart filter without even noticing, making hearths appear over their heads.  
He had to hide them form Changbin.  
But when he looked at the pictures closely, his breath hitched. It’ looked like they’re about to kiss.  
But that was not how it’s between them. They were not each other’s type!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chan is Felix brother/stepbrother/adoptive brother whatever in this fic…just bc I like those scenarios. This is the final part, which means I was able to complete a series!! I’m a little proud and hope you all like it!

Maybe Changbin had cried himself to sleep last night, but he would never admit that! They had nearly kissed, right?

Not each other’s type. Yes, Changbin said it first, but he reacted out of panic.

Changbin wished for nothing more than to take it back, of course, this still wouldn’t make the other automatically love him, but getting reminded of it, every moment they share, was torture.

The other day he had come home, out of breath, trying to follow Felix, who literally ran away from him.

Still, Changbin had arrived there later, and Felix had already been asleep, tugged under his blanket cuddling the plushie, he named Changlix.

It had been so painful and even ironic, Changbin could have laughed if the tears wouldn’t have started to spill.

He couldn’t sleep so he made himself something to eat, Chris had noticed that they came home and joined the younger boy.

Changbin had lied him right in the face, about how nice it had been. To be honest, it wasn’t even a lie, besides the end, it had been awesome. Nearly like a date!

And there they were again, these stupid thoughts, the ones that never wanted to lose hope. But his mind knew that it never would happen.

Changbin had gone to bed afterwards too, being able to fall asleep after many hours of turning around, trying to find a comfortable position.

Felix woke up, before the older boy, probably because he went to bed so early the day before.

He didn’t want to stay in the same room with Changbin because he would just end up staring at him and that was just painful. So he got up and decided to take a walk clearing his mind.

When he returned already feeling a little better, everyone had woken up and was busy and also a new guy was there. Woojin introduced him to Felix as Kim Seungmin, the guy that moved in next to them yesterday.

“What’s going on?” Felix asked his brother who was carrying some boxes around.

“We were opening some of the boxes I brought here but never unpacked,” Chris told his brother, signing him to sit down with them.

Felix sat down, as far away form Changbin as possible. The older boy had neither greeted him nor looked at Felix since the younger boy had been back.

Changbin was staring at the box in front of him the whole time.

“Are those the things mum wanted you to bring, because of all >the memories<?” Felix asked his gaze fixed on Changbin, who still refused to lock eyes.

“Yeah..” Chris answered coming back with another box, placing it in front of Woojin, before plopping down next to the blond boy.

Felix silently watched them and again it became very clear that those too like each other. That kinda put the smile back on the youngest lips.

Changbin tried to busy himself, so he opened the box in front of him, taking out the first object: a pink book, the word “diary” written on the front. He chuckled at it and immediately everyone’s attention was on him.

“Oh, my…is this mine?” Chris couldn’t contain his laugh, snatching the diary from the younger’s hands.

He opened the book on a random pager, flipping through it.

At that was when it hit Felix, this definitely wasn’t his brother’s diary it was his. The one he literally wrote everything in when he was in 10th and 11th grade. Which also means he wrote about everything.

Most embarrassing was, that it also included writing about his crush. His crush on Seo Changbin, who was in the same room right now!

And if he remembered correctly, this was literally what he wrote about every day!

“Hey, Chris…” Felix tried to stop his brother before something awful would happen and make things between Felix and Changbin even worse.

“Wait I think this isn’t mine!” Chris laughed.

“Even better! Your life was definitely boring” Seungmin chuckled, taking the book and looking on the page.

“This was from two years ago.” He laughed taking a seat, ready to read the entry.

“Hey, guys I think…” “

Don’t be a party popper, Felix!”

Felix didn’t know what to do, he was like frozen, in shock, hoping it would only be a boring entry, as long as it wasn’t about Changbin everything was alright.

“Today I was really close to him. He sat at the same table because he and my brother were talking about a history project. I was probably staring at him the whole time. Hopefully, he didn’t notice…” Seungmin read out loud.

“How cute!” Woojin smiled, leaning on Chris’ shoulder.

“Is this your diary?” Chris chuckled, looking at Felix, who was freaking out on the inside, watching in horror, that Seungmin was looking for another entry.

“Please just stop!” Felix said his voice dry. The young boy felt like he was on the verge of tears.

“Come on Felix we want to know, who you had a crush on.”

“You never told me. I feel hurt!” Chris faked crying while burying his head in the crotch of Woojin’s neck.

Felix glanced at Changbin, who was watching the whole scene silently, looking really uninterested.

“This sounds interesting!” Seungmin cheered, being at the open page.

“I have a crush…There is that boy at my school, who is also a good friend of my brother. His name is…”

Seungmin’s eyes widened and he looked at Felix.

But before neither of them could do or say something, Chang grabbed the diary.

“Come on you can’t stop there!” He grabbed the book, out of Seungmin’s hand, who was still looking at the other boy.

“His name is Seo Changb i n …” Chris immediately stopped when he read the words, only realizing what it meant when it was already too late.

Everyone’s eyes went to Changbin and Felix who both looked shocked.

“Felix I’m sorry…I didn’t…I don’t know why this was even with my stuff!” Chris apologized, but Felix didn’t hear it anymore, because he jumped up, thankfully still wearing his shoes, running out of the dorm as quick as he could. He could hear someone shouting his name, but he didn’t dare to look back, feeling tears fall down his face.

“Hey, you alright?” Felix was about to leave the apartment building when someone stopped him. It was Minho, the guy who helped him, the first day he arrived here.

“I…” Felix couldn’t form any words.

“It’s alright! Calm down.” Minho said, handing the younger a tissue so he could wipe away his tears. Felix accepted it gladly, cleaning his tear strained face.

“I guess you don’t want to tell me. But when I’m sad I go to the ice cream shop down the road. It just helps!” The older suggested.

Actually, Felix didn’t think ice cream would help him, but he had nowhere to go, so he followed Minho’s description, quickly finding the shop.

Felix ordered a big cup of ice cream, but he had to think of yesterday when he ate ice cream with Changbin and immediately he felt the tears come back.

So now Changbin knew and he hated the younger now, or maybe not. Getting rejected was already enough.

Felix scooped another spoonful in his mouth, trying to enjoy the delicious dessert.

The boy was nearly finished when someone suddenly sat across him.

When Felix looked up, he nearly spat the strawberry cream out. It was Changbin.

For a couple of minutes, they only looked at each other, with wide eyes, none of them able to start the conversation.

“Can I get you something!” A waitress interrupted the awkward silence, coming to their table.

Changbin ordered something without breaking the eye contact with Felix, who was starting to fidget in his seat, wanting to avoid what’s about to come.

Until the older receives his order, still no word was spoken, but then Felix wasn’t able to cope with the silent staring anymore.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, looking at his empty cup, feeling a tear fall down his cheek.

“For what?” Changbin sounded angry and the younger automatically flinched.

“I’m not sorry.” The older stated more gentle, reaching for Felix’s hand, making the other look up.

“Do you still love me?”

Felix knew that this question would come and he had promised himself to lie, but he wasn’t able to when Changbin looked at him like this.

“Yes…” He answered quietly.

A smile made its way into Changbin’s face.

“I thought I’m not your type.” He teased, pulling his hand back, taking a spoonful of his chocolate ice cream.

“You said that first!” Felix quickly defended himself, frowning.

“Then I guess we both lied!” Changbin said.

“What!?”

“I mean I can’t say that I had a crush on you for what two-three years? But when I was in my last year of high school…” Changbin trailed off, looking Felix straight in the eyes.

“Are you saying that…?”

“That I like you too!? Yes, I do!” The older might have come over self-confident but still, he blushed, when he finally admitted his feelings.

Felix felt how his heart rate increased and his stomach felt tingly and all in all, he was so excited and happy.

Changbin smiled at the younger’s cute reaction.

“So do you want to be my boyfriend Felix?”

“YESS!” Felix literally screamed, making all the customers turn to them, he quickly apologized, getting embarrassed. But that didn’t matter because Seo Changbin wanted to be his boyfriend.

The older quickly ate his ice cream before paying for both of them.

When they left he took Felix hand, leading him outside.

“There is something else.” Changbin stopped turning to the younger with a serious face, making Felix anxious.

“Something I wanted to do since you arrived a few days ago and even before!” Changbin explained before taking Felix’s face in his hand.

Slowly he leaned closer to the younger, placing his lips on the others, gently kissing him.

Felix relaxed into the kiss, placing his hands around the older man’s torso, moving even closer.

“I love you, Felix!” Changbin said shortly breaking the kiss.

“I love you too!” Felix answered, with the biggest smile on his face.

So all the pining for all these years was finally worth it!


End file.
